1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding chair, especially to a folding chair with a safety device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Folding chairs are used widely as temporary or recreational seating because folding chairs can be folded into a smaller volume when stowed. With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional folding chair (90) comprises two folding links (91), a U-shaped seat frame (92), a U-shaped back frame (93), a U-shaped front leg (94), a U-shaped rear leg (95), two armrests (96), chair body (97) and a seat rod (98). Each folding link (91) has a middle point (911), an upper point (912) and a lower point (913). The seat frame (92) is attached pivotally to the middle point (911) and has two ends. The back frame (93) is attached pivotally to the upper point (912). The front leg (94) is attached pivotally to the seat frame (92). The rear leg (95) is attached pivotally to the lower point (913). The armrests (96) are attached pivotally to the front leg (94) and the rear leg (95). The chair body (97) is mounted on the seat frame (92) and the back frame (93). The seat rod (98) has two ends. The ends of the seat rod (98) are mounted in the seat frame (92) near the ends, and the seat rod (98) holds the chair body (97) in position.
With further reference to FIG. 7, the conventional folding chair is not particularly stable. When a force is applied to the chair body (97) at or near the seat rod (98) without applying a force to the front of the seat frame (92), the conventional folding chair collapses easily and can be very dangerous. Furthermore, the folding chair is easy to collapse to clamp a child when the child stands on the folding chair.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a folding chair with a safety device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.